In general, a DM technique is a technique for showing resources of a terminal (client) in the form of a DM object existing in a DM tree to a DM server to allow the DM server to access the resources and easily manage the terminal.
In the DM technique, the DM server can instruct the terminal to process a command for a DM, and the terminal can immediately perform the corresponding command and report on the performing result. In addition, the DM server can request changing/updating/deleting of a particular function from the terminal.